De princesa a esclava
by Nessy Black
Summary: Bulma es comprometida con un principe que jamas conocio..... pero su rebeldia hara que su vida cambie totalmente...pesimo summary lo se pero tal vez mi historia les guste....dejen reviews....
1. Comprometida

Princesa bulma su padre necesita de su presencia en la sala principal ...le recuerda que hoy el planeta insane ( azul ) es la sede para los tratados de paz ...

- Si si no tienes que recordarmelo ....dile que en un segundo estoy alli una mujer tan bella como yo.. no puede estar lista asi como asi...ademas no me agrada mucho estar con una bola de patanes que en vez de llamar a esto la sede de los tratados de paz se deberia de llamar la sede para acabar con otros planetas indefensos....

- Jaja bueno princesa bulma y asi es como son las cosas...si no hay problema me puedo retirar ??

-Si Gracias puedes retirarte dile a mi padre que enseguida estare alli....

-Con su permiso Princesa...

-Ashhh yo no se porque mi padre me obliga a asistir a estas estupidas reuniones de matones....Digo de pacifistas jaja...Bueno ahora a ponerse bella...jaja eso no es problema para mi ...jajaja

-Otra vez hablando sola ??? jaja...

-Otra vez escuchando Chichi ?? jaja....

-Bueno bueno date prisa princesa que tu padre ya esta desesperado porque te le unas a la fiesta y yo tambien estoy algo emocionada ...sabes que va a ver muchos principes y gente importante...tal vez encontremos a nuestra media naranja...jaja

- Jaja chichi estas loca alla afuera solo habra lo peor de todo el universo reunido en esta farsa....y a menos que quieras que tu media naranja sea un asesino ..entonces te recomiendo que te adelantes y te hagas pasar por mi jajaja...

- Si sobre todo porque nuestra cabellera es del mismo color ....parecemos gemelas no crees ???

-Si chichi jaja somos identicas...y bueno vamonos antes de que papa envejezca esperandome ....Mi querida dama de compañia nos vemos hermosassssssss.....

**Mientras tanto en la sala de conferencias......**

-Demonios napa que hago yo en estas estupideces perdiendo mi tiempo....

-Bueno son ordenes de su padre el rey vegeta y estas son una de tantas cosas que debes cumplir como proximo rey de vegetasei....

- Si si ya lo se estupido calvo no me tienes que dar una catedra de las leyes de mi propio planeta..

-Pero .pppero principe vegeta yo solo....

-Callate napa no estoy para soportar tus tonterias..y dile a raditz y kakarotto que dejen de perder su tiempo con esas sangre sucia...

-Si Principe como usted mande....

-Que incompetentes son estos malditos clase baja....mi padre si que sabe hacerme perder mi tiempo....

Al otro lado de la sala el rey Briefs se preparaba para comenzar la reunion ..pero antes de que pudiera hablar las puertas del gran salon se abrieron para dejar ver a la espectacular princesa Bulma y su acompañante la Dama Chichi....que rapidamente captaron la mirada de todos los presentes....

-Cof Cof.... Señores es un placer presentarles a mi bella hija Bulma y princesa de este planeta....Tambien es un placer contar con su presencia para anunciar que proximamente mi hija bulma pronto contraera matrimonio con el principe Yamcha quien me ha pedido su mano este mismo dia...asi que pido un aplauso para ellos....y sin mas los invito a seguir disfrutando de esta amena reunion....

- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ....QUE...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡......Pero papa como puedes hacerme esto yo nisiquiera conosco al tipo ese....creei que dejarias que yo decidiera con quien casarme ???

-Lo siento hija pero el principe yamcha me ha prometido que al casarse contigo ....nuestro planeta sera dotado de todo lo que necesite para nuestras alas cientificas y asi es como podremos tener mas negocios con otros planetas...podremos expandirnos todo lo que querramos.....

-Papa sigo sin poder creer eso de ti ....no puedo creer que me hayas vendido a un tipo al cual no conocemos y que nisiquiera amo tu sabes lo importante que es para mi el matrimonio ...encontrar a mi persona especial...papa esto jamas te lo perdonare...y si no me necesitas mas me retiro a mi habitacion ..no me siento bien...compermiso....Vamos chichi no soporto un minuto mas aqui...

-SI Princesa...

-Bulma regresa aca es una orden..... !!!!!! Bulma ¡¡¡¡¡....

**Unas horas despues .....**

-Vamos bulma despues no puede ser an malo...ademas tu sabias que esto tarde o temprano pasaria ...ademas sabes que tu padre no haria nada malo contra ti....tal vez ese principe yamcha sea muy apuesto y bueno contigo ...no crees ??? vamos amiga no me gusta verte llorar.....

-Chichitu sabes como he pensado siempre .....jamas me ha gustado que los demas tomen decisiones por mi....y sabes ...mi padre no tomara esta decision por mi....no lo permitire....y si eso significa que este planeta se quede sin una princesa no me importa...no quiero ser una reyna que no tenga voz ....asi que dime chichi estas conmigo o me abandonas ??? porque hoy mismo me voy de aqui....

-Pero peroooo Bulma estas loca ??? a donde piensas ir ?? sabes que sera imposible que te puedas marchar de este planeta los guardias te reconocerian inmediatamente...

-Por eso tu mi querida amiga me vas a ayudar a escapar....y si no me ayudas es como si me traicionaras....

-Esta bien esta bien bulma te ayudare...

-Ok la reunion esta por terminar ...el plan es abordar una de las naves de los invitados ...

-Dices viajar como polizonte ...???? tu una princesa ??? eso esooo es una lokura...

-Chichi desde el momento en que suba a esa nave dejare de ser la princesa de este planeta...asi que que mas da...bueno el plan es ese tu me ayudaras a distraer a los guardias y yo subire a la primer nave que encuentre lista para despegar....una vez que lleguemos digo lleguemos porque tu iras conmigo......

-Creo que me voy a desmayarrrrrrrrr...bulma te estas comportando como una niña.......

-Vamos vamos chichi es una aventura ...una aventura que sera grandiosa como cuando eramos niñas e imaginabamos que viajabamos por el espacio lo recuerdas ??

-Claro que lo recuerdo pero siempre volviamos a la realidad....

-Voy a hacer como que no escuche eso chichi...ademas no dejaras que vaya sola o si ?????

-No claro que no mi deber es cuidarte ....

-Bueno entonces no digas mas...ademas solo seran unas horas de vuelo creo yo... y despues de eso cuando estemos en tierra nos escapamos de la nave a la que hayamos subido y activo una de mis capsulas ya tengo todo listo ...llevo en una de mis capsulas la ultima invencion de la C.c. La Super Nave ..Eclipse...es una de las mas veloces y sofisticadas obviamente diseñada por mi jeje...asi que amiga no te preocupes todo saldra bien ok ??

-Esta bien pero sera mejor que nos apresuremos no quedan muchas naves en el area de despegue...

-Bueno yo ya estoy lista vamonos.....ya sabes el plan tu me cubriras a mi ok....

-Ok...

**En el area de despegue........**

-Rey Briefs esta reunion a sido una excelente idea de su parte ya que hemos podido hacer negociaciones con otros planetas y gracias a eso nuestro planeta sera muy beneficiado.....

-Bueno esa era la intencion de esta reunion... por otra parte espero contar con la presencia de el rey vegeta y su hijo el principe vegeta en la fiesta de compromiso de mi hija la princesa bulma ....

-Claro que si rey Briefs y me disculpo por el principe vegeta ...esque le ha dado una jaqueca ya sabe no esta acostumbrado a la atmosfera de este planeta....

-No se preocupe soldado Napa ....suele suceder....sin mas les deseo un buen viaje...y reitero mi invitacion para la familia real ....

-Gracias su majestad Briefs...

**Detras de la nave saiyayin ......**

-Uffff alli estaba mi papa ....estubo cerca chichi eres muy mala observadora casi haces que tropieze con mi padre...todo se hubiera venido abajo si no hubiera escuchado su voz....se que me no me perdonara esto que voy a hacer ....pero yo tambien jamas le perdonare que me haya cambiado de esa manera....


	2. Escapatoria

" " ......pensamientos

-Uffff alli estaba mi papa ....estubo cerca chichi eres muy mala observadora casi haces que tropieze con mi padre...todo se hubiera venido abajo si no hubiera escuchado su voz....se que me no me perdonara esto que voy a hacer ....pero yo tambien jamas le perdonare que me haya cambiado de esa manera....

-Sigo pensado en que no es tan descabellada la idea de que te cases bulma... a comparacion de lo que piensas hacer....

-Callate chichi y sigueme.....y eso es una orden como tu princesa....

-Lo que usted diga su majestad..... " Mandona,Maleducada,Obstinada uffffff y mi mejor amiga ...solo espero salir viva de esto ...ayudanos kami..."

-Vamos vamos chichi esta apunto de cerrarse la escotilla de esa nave y esa es nuestra ultima oportunidad....

-Ok Ok mujer te sigoo....

-Uf esta nave parece de la inquisicion ...de quien sea esta nave ...definitivamente necesita una buena ala cientifica....

-Que !!!!!!!!! ascooooooooooo ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡....yoooooooo la mujer mas sentrada y correcta viajando a escondidas en una nave ajena ...en estas condiciones tan precarias....a donde he venido a caer kami...que he hecho yo para merecer esto kami ???????

-Jajaja chichi no llores en alto que podrian escucharnos ...ademas no sabemos de quien es esta nave...tal vez sean algunos piratas de el espacio jaja....

- !!!!!! Que ¡¡¡¡¡ Ohhhh kamiii creo que creo queeee me voy a desma ....desmayar.........

-Jaja chichi como crees k alguien que fue a nuestro planeta podrian ser unos piratas ....chichi ...chichi ???? Ohhh por kami te desmayaste ... !! Chichi chichi ¡¡¡¡ ...bueno sera mejor que te deje asi no quiero escucharte lamentar todo el camino hacia esta nuestra nueva vida ahhhhh sera mejor que yo tambien descanse necesitare de muchas fuerzas al llegar a donde sea que llegue esta nave....

**En la nave .............**

**- **Principe vegeta ???

-Que quieres napa ???

-Solo queria avisarle que ya faltan unos cuantos minutos para entrar a la atmosfera del planeta vegetasei....

-Bien napa.....en cuanto lleguemos dile a los soldados que bajen la mercancia que hemos traido....

-Si principe como usted mande....

**Faltan ....5.......**

**.............4............**

**.............3....................**

**.............2..........................**

**.............1..................................**

**.............0...............................**

**Hemos aterrizado.....**

Kakarotto muevanse olgazanes antes de que el principe venga y los mate por estar olgazaneando....

-Jaja napa que te pasa acaso el principito te regaño ???

-Callate raditz y mueve tu trasero....

-Esta bien esta bien no tienes porque enojarte te puedes quedar calvo de tantos corajes ....

K y R - Jijijiji....

-Se creen muy chistosos heeee....

-Entonces creo que les hara mucha gracia bajar toda la mercancia ustedes dos solos sin la ayuda de los demas soldados...jajajaja eso si me da gracia...

- Ja ya veo que esta elite es muy chistosa .....Nappa,Raditz,Kakarotto ...acaso ustedes creen que vienen de paseo ????Muevan ese trasero los 3 y bajen la mercancia no querran que su asquerosa vida termine tan pronto o si ?????

K,R,N -No su majestad enseguida bajaremos la mercancia....

-Asi me gusta princesitas y ahora !!!!!!!!!! MUEVANSE ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.....Estare en la plataforma si me molestan espero y sea por algo importante y si no es asi vayanse despidiendo de este mundo..." INSECTOS "

-Ahhhhhhhhh k bien parece que ya hemos aterrizado....rayos si que me quede dormida....chichi despierta es hora de irnos...chichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

- !!!!!!!!! Que que pasa ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Ya hemos aterrizado chichi ...es hora de irnos...vamos....

-Vamos vamos olgazanes m,uevanse quiero esa carga abajo en 5 minutos......

-Napa porque no dejas de gritar y vienes a ayudar ???

-Callate clase baja si tu estas aqui kakarotto es solo por tu hermano y tu padre ...no eres nadie para siquiera dirigirme la palabra....

-Si aja don peluche....

-Acaso dijiste algo clase baja ??????

-K Y R -jijijiijij

-Toma raditz ya solo nos faltan aquellas cajas...

-Uff ya casi terminamos...tengo una hambre....

-Si yo tambien ...me comeria un dinosaurio entero...

-Chici no quiero asustarte pero creo que estamos atrapadas....ahi mucha gente en la salida es imposible bajar de la nave sin ser vistas....y esos hombres cada vez se acercan mas a nosotras....

-Que vamos a hacer bulma ???

-Calmate chichi de todas formas no creo que me nos hagan daño....recuerda que soy una princesa..si me hicieran daño se meterian en un gran problema...asi que no nos queda de otra mas que dar la cara.....asi que lista ???????

-No no estoy lista ....

-Bueno lista o no Listaaaaaaaaaaaa.... HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Heeeeeeeee quien rayos son ustedes ??????

-Que pasa kakarotto ?????

-Creo que tenemos dos polizontes bueno polizontas ?????????jeje no se como se dice jijiji....

- Quienes son ustedes ..indentifiquense....

-Bueno yo yooo digo nosotras.....buenoo yoo soy la princesa del plante insane la princesa bulma y ella es mi Dama de compañia Chichi....

-Wow k linda compañia...

-Callate kakarotto que esto es serio....sera mejor que llames a nappa el sabra que hacer con esto....mientras tanto amarra a esas dos ...pueden ser peligrosas...

-Pero perrroooo soy una princesa ya me he identificado....no me recuerdas soy la hija del rey Briefs...

-Aja y yo soy el principe vegeta jajaja....

-Nappa...Sera mejor que vengas yo y raditz encontramos a dos polizontes digo polizontas...

-Que quieres decir kakarotto explicate ???

-Bueno hay dos mujeres en la nave ..las encontramos yo y raditz escondidas detras de unas cajas y dice una de ellas que es la princesa de el planeta insane...

-Jajaja esto lo arreglo yo....

-Bueno nappa son solo dos mujeres no seria mejor dejarlas ir y listo ????

-Kakarotto eres imbecil o solo te haces ?????

-Bueno jeje yo solo decia ....jeje....

-Soldado radittz retirese yo me encargo de esta escoria...

-Perooo pero que le pasa calvo horrible....acaso no sabe quien soy yo ???????

-No no se quien es usted ...pero le voy a decir quien soy yo ....soy el soldado nappa clase alta y me voy a desaser de ustedes mmm por lo que veo podria sacar muy buen dinero con ustedes....se venderian rapido en el mercado de esclavos ...y mas siendo hembras...no hay muchas de su especie por aqui....jajaja

-Maldito degenerado....exigo hablar con el rey vegeta........

-Que tu exiges que ???????? jaja....raditz kakarotto bajen a estas mujerzuelas de la nave y llevenlas con el principe vegeta.,...

- SI

-Yo me llevo a la de cabello oscuro ....

-Kakarotto aveces me decepciona tanto ser tu hermano.......

-Sueltenmeeeee quitame tus sucias manos gorilaaaaaaa....chichiiiiiiii todo va a estar bien en cuanto hable con el principe nos dejaran ir y estos gorilas pagaran por como nos trataron....

-Bulma mejor callate......

-Shhhh señoritas no hagan enojar a raditz y a nappa....

-Principe vegeta ......

-Nappa son mas de 5 minutos y apenas esta la mitad de la mercancia ....dime que quieres que diga tu lapida ?????

-Perooo pri principeeee vegetaaa ......escucheeee hay algo importante que debo informarle....

- !!!!!!!!! Aghhhhhhhhh habla ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Los soldados raditz y kakarotto encontraron a dos polizontes en la nave por eso es que hemo demorado en bajar la mercancia....

-Esa no es una excusa solo matenlos y listo....nadie viaja gratis y menos en nuestra naves....

-Heee estemmm si principe pero amm estos polizontes bueno polizontas.....

-Habla biennnn nappa que no te entiendo nada....

-Bueno son mujeres y una de ellas dice que es una princesa de el planeta insane.....principe....

-Jajaja haberlo dicho antes ...traelas ahora mismo ...

-Si señor....


	3. Atrapada

-Jajaja haberlo dicho antes ...traelas ahora mismo ...

-Si señor....

-Soldados traiganlas...

B Y C -Sueltennos malditossss.....

-Con que estas son las princesas jaja....bueno para empezar esa no es la vestimenta de unas princesas....quien demonios son ustedes ???

-Ya les dijimos a estos gorilas yo soy la princesa del planeta insane y ella es mi dama de compañia y exigo un mejor trato....

-Exiges exiges jajaja.......eso es algo que no puedo darte...quien me asegura que esto no es una trampa y solo eres una simple escoria ???

-Comuniquense con el planeta insane deseguro nos estan buscando ...

-Ok Ok te creo princesa jaja....pero ammm como t lo dire ...yo soy algo desconfiado ...pero tampoco me quiero meter en problemas y menos en la ausencia de mi padre asi que te permitire que te comuniques a tu planeta.....

-Gracias principe....

-Nappa trae un comunicador..

-Si principe......

-Bueno espero no me mientas porque si me mientes la pasaras muy mal creeme...

-Le aseguro k eso no sera asi...

-Principe aqui esta el comunicador....

-Tomalo Princesa jaja....

-Gracias principe.....Hola ....Holaaaa

-SI Aqui planeta insane...

-Hola soy la princesa bulma porfavor comuniquenme con mi padre...

-Es una broma ?????

-No imbecil soy la princesa comunicame con mi padre !!!!!!!! AHORA ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Heeee si enseguidaaaa....

-Hola ....hola ..??? papa ???

-Bulma donde estas ???

-Papagracias a kami que contestas....tienes que ayudarme....

-Bulma .......me has decepcionado tanto........leei la carta que dejaste en tu habitacion....no puedo creer que me traicionaras asi....

-Papa escuchaaaaa...escuchaaaaaaaaa ....estoy en problemas necesito que me ayudes...se que hice mal pero de verdad tengo mis razones.....

-No bulmaaaaa no quiero ninguna explicacion ...no solo defraudaste a tu padre si no a todo tu pueblo....lo mejor sera que no vuelvas mas.....

-Pero papaaaaaa porfavorrr ayudame tienes que entenderme.....

-Bulma no te va a servir de nada que llores tu ya no eres mi hija....y espero hayas conseguido lo que querias teniendo tu tan dichosa libertad.....Adios.....

- !!!!!!!!! PAPA.......PAPA ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡............Chihi que he hecho ....que te he hecho........

-Que pasa bulma que te ha dicho tu padre ????

-Recuerdas quete dije que saliendo de el plante dejaria de ser una princesa ???

-SI ???

-Mi padre me ha desterrado chichi ...ya no soy nadie...lo siento amiga.....de verdad que lo siento .....

-Nooo Nooo te preocupes amiga todo va a salir bien....

-Ja yo no diria esoo....veo que tu amiga o debo decir la princesa bulma me ha mentido ??? asi que ammmmmm que me sugieres que haga con ustedes dos ?????

-Hablen mujerzuelas....

-Nappa callate no te di permiso para abrir tu bocota...

-Si señor yo solo queria que contestaran a su pregunta....

-Nappa deja de meterte en lo que no te llaman...

-Si señor...

R Y K -jijijijiji

- !!!!!!!!!!!! Y ustedes dos sabandijas dejen de reirse y larguense ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

N -jejeje

-Esperen sabandijas aguarden....llevense a la morena.....y hagan con ella lo que quieran...es mi regalo para ustedes por ser tan inservibles..... !!!!!!!!!! Vamoooossssssss llevensela ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

- !!!!!!!! Noooooooooooo chichi ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ porfavor dejenla ella no tiene nada que ver en esto porfavorrrrrrr ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Callate mujer ....deja de lloriquear....tu amiga se la va a pasar muy bien en compañia de mis soldados....jajajaja.....

- !!!!!!!! Bulma no llores porfavor todo va a estar bien ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Disculpe Principe ....que piensa hacer con la que queda ???

-Nappa Nappa creo haberte dicho que te !!!!!! Largaras ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Ehhh sii... siii ....su majestad.....

-Y bien que vas a hacer conmigo .....me vas a matar ?????

-Jaja noooo no soy tan piadoso....creo que me gustaria tener un poco de compañia ....nunca habia visto una mujer como tu.....

-A que te refieres ???

-Vamos mujer no puedes ser tan estupida para no imaginarlo ???

-Si es eso prefiero la muerte ....

-Bueno yo diria que lo que vas a vivir es algo muy parecido a la muerte solo que algo lento ...si quieres morir ...lo haras no te preocupes ..pero eso sera cuando yo lo diga ..entendiste ???

- " Maldito bastardo " Grrrr....

-Huuu jajja tenemos una fiera apunto de salir.... ! Nappaaaaaa ¡ ! Nappaaaaaa ¡

-Si Principe vegeta ???

-LLeva a la Princesa a mi recamara ..

-Pppero ppero principe yo opino que..

-Tu no opinas nada nappa y obedece mis ordenes....dile a radittz que cuide la puerta de mi recamara no queremos que rapunzel baje por el balcon jaja....

- ! Malditooooooo.....¡

-Princesa princesa shhh shhhhh...nappa me voy a ir a entrenar...no quiero que nadie me moleste y manda una elite a la sala de entrenamientos ..hoy tengo ganas de asesinar unos cuantos gusanos....

-Glupppp... si principe...enseguida.......

-Adios princesa nos vemos luego jajajajaa.....

-Malditos ...maldigo su razaaaaaaaa.....

-Vamos mujer escandaloza camina ya escuchaste al gran principe vegeta...mas te vale obedecer todo lo que el te ordene o muy pronto tu amiguita estara muerta o ella estara sepultando a su mejor amiga....caminaaaaaaaaaaaa.....

-" Kamiii porfavor ayuda a chichi que no lepase nada malo...castigame a mi si quieres pero a ella nooo a ella noo "

-Bien hemos llegado ...esta es la habitacion de el principe...despues de todo no te van a tratar como la escoria que eres...

- ! Calvo asqueroso si solo pudiera defenderme te mataria ¡ ....

-Huuu que noche tendra el principe....eres una gatita peligrosa ...pero muy tonta.....acaso no sabes que los saiyayines somos la raza mas fuerte...y tu tuu solo eres una basura a la que podriamos destruir con los ojos cerrados....

-Pues haganlo matenme....te reto calvo feoooooo matameeeeeee.....

- ! No estoy calvoooooooo ¡ es essss solo una modaaaaaaa ¡

-Si como noooo....

-Deja de retarme gata vulgar y entra a la habitacion...estoy seguro que tendras una noche muy linda jajajajaja......

-Cuentame el chiste nappa ??? me han mandado a llamar para vigilar a la polizonte ???

-Radittz el principe quiere que cuides a la debilucha esta...

-Enserio ???? si no podria escapar ...si intentara saltar por el balcon lo mas seguro es que termine con las piernas rotas o algo asi por el estilo ....

-No me importa que le pase a esta zorra radittz solo obedece la orden del principe y callate...entendiste ????

-Si siii como tu digassssssssss calvito jijiji....

-Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh que no estoy calvoooooooo ...es solo una modaaa y tu lo sabes siempre he tenido una cabellera muy frondosa pero sabes aveces la gente se cansa de seguir una moda ??? y yo hoy he querido cambiarla....

-Si ajam nappa.....

-Bueno por cierto que hicieron con la amiguita de esta ???

-No lo se .....Kakarotto creo que queria divertirse un poco con ella....la verdad es que no me interesa que haga con ella....solo espero que a mi regreso ya no encontrarme con esa molestia....

- !!!!!!!!!! Que le han echo a chichiii ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Callate mujer y duermete o no se pero deja de gritar como loca....Bueno radittz espero te diviertas como niñera jajaja yo me voy al area de entrenamiento el principe vegeta dara un gran espectaculo....

-Maldicion nappa yo quiero ir tambien .....

-No mi querido amigo jajaja son ordenes del principe...cuida a rapunzel jajaja.....

- " Maldito calvo " ahora tendre que estar aqui comiendo moscas cuidando a la mujerzuela esta..ahhhhhhhh que patetico.....

**Dentro de la habitacion........**

-Vamos bulmaaa piensa piensaaaaa ..estos malditos gorilas tienen razon si saltara de el balcon lo mas probable es que termine mal.....ahhhhhhhhhhh demonios como se me habia olvidado .....mis misssss capsulassssss..... ! BULMA ERES UNA GENIO ¡

veamos esta no esta tampoco ahhhh aqui estas...una mujer hermosa como yo siempre debe llevar un gas pimienta consigo..jijij nunca se sabe con que gorilas te puedas encontrar.....y ahora manos a la obra ..muy pronto ire por ti chichi no te preocupes....

-Ahhhhhh que sueño tengooooooooooo como desearia estar viendo esa pelea....en vez de estar de niñera.........

-Señor guardiaaa....Señor Guardia ???

-Que quieres ???

-Ahh me pregunto si podria traerme un poco de agua ??? estoy algo sedienta...

-Y eso a mi que ????..yo solo tengo que cuidar que no te escapes de aqui no ser tu sirviente......


	4. El trato

-Ahh me pregunto si podria traerme un poco de agua ??? estoy algo sedienta...

-Y eso a mi que ????..yo solo tengo que cuidar que no te escapes de aqui no ser tu sirviente......

-Bueno espero el principe vegeta no se enfade contigo por dejarme morir de sed....estoy segura que eso lo haria enfadar mucho ...ya que solo te dio la simple orden de que cuidaras que no escapara...y ammm encontrarme muerta de sed amm creo k si te meteria en problemas.....

-" Maldicion tiene razon " Esss Esta bien ahora te traigo agua....peroooooo que te quede claro que no lo hago por ti...es solo por el principe....

-Gracias .... " Maldito gorila ingenuo "

**Despues de unos minutos ......**

-Mujer aquiiii ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.............

-Maldito gorila no que soy una debilucha ??????? ehhhhhhhhhhh ahopra dime donde esta mi amiga ????????

-No te lo dire ....que me hiciste en mis ojossss....en cuanto pueda ver te juro que te voy a hacer pedazos....

-Jajaja dudo que puedas ver pronto...por lo menos unas cuantas horas estaras asi jaja...y ahora imbecil dime donde esta mi amiga y es la ultima vez que te lo digo....... donde esta chichi ????????????

-Jaja deseguro esa mujerzuela ya esta muerta y tu tambien pronto lo estaras.......

-Tomaaaaaaaaaa malditoooooooooo ( patada al estomago ).auchhhhhhhhhh que demoniossssssss que demonios tienes por estomago ????

-Jaja no puedo ver .....pero desde ahora se que eres mas debil de lo que creei....

-" Que clase de gente son estas bestias " Genial ahora me roto el tobillo ....espero aun asi encontrar a chichi.... "Dime maldito mono para donde esta la salida mas cerana ???

-Eres tan estupida para preguntarme eso ???

-Dimelo o te pateo de nuevo y no estoy jugando....

-Huyyyyy que miedo como si yo me fuera a romper el otro tobillo...pude escuchar como se te rompia el tobillo debilucha jaja....

-Queeee como ???? comoo supiste ???? este mono quiere entretenerme para que vengan sus amigotes y me encuentren aqui....lo mejor sera que me de prisa....

-A donde vas maldita mujerzuela ?????? ( gritaba radittz a lo lejos aun tayandose los ojos sin conseguir recuperar su vista )...

-Maldito hasta cree que me voy a quedar charlando con el ...debo encontrar una salida .....pero este castillo es demasiado grande....kami ayudameeee ayudameee.....

-Fiuuu fiuuu fiiuuuuu papapa fiuuu fiuuuu......

- NAPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...........NAPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.......

-Que son esos gritos radditzzz ...que queeee que demonios te paso ???? donde esta la mujer ???????????

-Me ha engañado ...me dijo que tenia sed y cuando le traje el agua abri la puerta y ella se me lanzo como gato y me cego....

-Como que te cego ???

-No lo se nappa solo se que ella me hizo algo y me dejo asiii....Donde esta el principe ??????

-El venia para aca no le llevo mucho terminar con la elite.....Dee demoniossssssssss si no la encuentra aqui nos matara a los dos.....

-Deberia matarlos insectos....miren lo que encontre tratando de escapar............

R Y N - ! Principeeeeeeeeee ¡

-Par de imbeciles acaso no saben que cuando tienen a un prisionero se le tiene que revisar y despojar de cualquier arma que posea ???

R Y N-Esqueee creeimos que era indefensa....

-Larguense.......... nappa llevate al imbecil de radittz....

-Si principe...

-Tu y yo hablaremos de esto y recibiras tu castigo mujer....

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu no eres nadie para castigarme ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Bromeas ???? yo ahora soy tu dueño..ya que tu mismo padre te desconoce....en este mundo tu ya no eres nada....eres una siemple humana...una simple esclava...mi esclava.....Y ahora desvistete tomaremos una ducha....

-Queeeeeeee ?????????????

-Acaso eres sorda mujer ??? te he dicho te desvistas...quitate esa ropa andrajosa...si vas a ser mi esclava por lo menos tienes que verte bien...

-Eres un puerco.....

-( Plafff bofetada ) Mujerrrrr mujerrrrrrrrrrr que sea la ultima vez qu me faltas al respeto.....si yo fuera tu padre hubiera echo lo mismo que el....eres una verguenza para tu raza...pero conmigo aprenderas a respetar y a obedecer....

-Maldito como te atrevez a golpear a una mujer ???

-Mujer mujer en que quedamos....soy tu dueño tu principe....y ahora desvistete....o te desvisto.....

-Jamasssssssssss jamassssssss hare tal cosa....

-Muy bien tu lo has pedido.....

-Queee quee hacessssssss

-Yo te lo dije que si no obedecias yo lo ahria por ti...( de un tiron vegeta hizo tiras la ropa que bulma traia puesta dejandola solo en ropa interior )....Tambien quieres que te ayude con esa parte ??????? y porfavor deja de verme con esos ojos...la verdad es que hueles algo mal ....

- !!!!!!!!!!! Queee ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ como dices yo oler mal ????

-Mujer solo entra a la ducha y aseate......yo esperare aqui afuera...

-Peroooo pperoo creeei que entrarias a la ducha connn ...

-Contigo ??????? jajaja nooooo mujerrrr ...prefiero ducharme yo solo ademas no tengo ganas de revolcarme con una gata ahora...

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee ???????? Exigoooooooo k me respetes a mi tambien y yyyyyyy clarooooo k no kiero que te duches conmigo.....

-Esta bien esta bien mujer pero aca las reglas las pongo yo...tu eres mi gata y listo...ahora deja de gritar tanto y duchate....

- " Maldito acaso no se olera el mismo .........apesta como los mil demonios "

- " Si que es bonita esa mujer....me ha costado tanto no ver su cuerpo tan perfecto ...su piel de porcelana...peroooo perooo ahora es mia solo miaaaaaa"

-" Bruto pero guapo....bruto pero atractivo....bruto pero fuerte.....Que demonios pìensas bulma despues que te dice lo que te dice y tu piensas en eso....... ahhhhhhhhhh bulma briefs eres una tonta por estar pensando eso en estos momentos"

**Depronto lapuerta del baño se abre...........**

-He cambiado de opinion creo que me quiero duchar ahora mismo.......(Vegeta abre la cortina del baño dejando a bulma totalmente desnuda frente a el )

-Nooooo porfavorrr yo yooooo ya he terminado.....

-No lo creo (Vegeta entra a la ducha junto con bulma teniendo solo una toalla en su cintura y juntando a bulma a su cuerpo )ahora ya te he ensuciado con mi sudor ...tendre que ayudarte a ducharte de nuevo.....

-Nooooo porfavorr te lo suplico....

-Mujer las cosas seran como yo las quiera....(Vegeta se acerco mas a los irresistibles labios de la mujer peliazul dandole un apasionado beso ....el principe bajo sus manos por la espalda humeda de la mujer acariciando la curva de su espalda .....bajo mas sus manos llegando a los gluteos de la peliazul que aun seguia poniendo resistencia...pero conforme mas se resistia mas se daba cuenta que no podia evitar lo que el principe tenia en mente ).....

-(Zafandose del beso que casi la deja sin aliento bulma miro al principe a los ojos al cual le brotaban una exitacion enorme y no solo de sus ojos porque la peliazul ya habia sentido aquel bulto creciendo bajo la toalla que llevaba el principe )

-Bien tu ganas principe....prometo obedecerte en todo....solo si me prometes que chichi va a estar a salvo...

-Ahhh ahhhh ( Recuperando el aliento )Mujer crees que este es el momento para hablar de eso ???

-Porfavor es lo unico que te pido....

-( Vegeta no pudo resistirse al ver en los ojos de la peliazul aquella tristeza tan grande que sentia por su amiga y por ella misma al ser tratada de esa manera...asi que sin mas el principe la despego de su cuerpo y la jalo de el brazo llevandola hacia fuera de la ducha )

-Esta bien mujer...Pero te advierto que si me desobedeces una vez ...el trato se va a romper y la que pagara sera tu amiga...entendiste ????

-Sii...y gracias.....(Bulma quizo entrar de nuevo a la ducha para pagar por su trato pero vegeta la detubo ) acaso no quieres que te pague por el trato ??

-Mujer las cosas no son asi....ademas yo decido cuando tenerte y cuando no....ahora lo mejor sera que te vistas y me esperes en la cama...

-Esta bien....


	5. El Nuevo Juguete

-Mujer las cosas no son asi....ademas yo decido cuando tenerte y cuando no....ahora lo mejor sera que te vistas y me esperes en la cama...Esta bien ???????

-Esta bien....

-Entonces espera alli ok y deja de decir esta bien ...esta bien ????

-Esta bien

-Bien......

**-Despues de algunos minutos de espera........**

**-**Mujer que no te dije que te vistieras ????

-Bueno yo con mucho gusto me vestiria y me largara de este horrendo planeta ...pero no pienso huir desnuda....asi que serias tan amable de darme algo con que vestirme ????

-Jajaja es esooo.....MmMmM .....sabess creo que ya no vas a necesitar ropa por ahora....ahora solo tienes que acostarte en mi cama...ya mañana ordenare que te traigan algo para que te vistas......ademas me gusta mas lo que vistes ahora...jaja....

-Sabes para ser un principe ...eres de lo mas corriente y pervertido....

-(Vegeta se le acerco a bulma apretandola fuertemente a su pecho lorgando sentir asi el calor que hemanaba el cuerpo de aquella mujer que lo hacia sentir algo extraño....el caracter tan desafiante de aquella mujer de alguna manera ...era para el un reto que a toda costa lograria domar )

-Que crees que haces ?????

-Te dije mujer que no me provocaras y si no quieres que termine ahora lo que hiba a comenzar en la ducha ...te sugiero que mantengas tu boca cerrada y me respetes....yo no te he dado el permiso de que te dirijas a mi de esa manera entendiste....

-Ja yo hago lo que me de la gana y hablo lo que quiera porque para eso tengo boca......

-Ahhh ya veo que me quieres poner las cosas dificiles....pero sabes algo....estas muy equivocada ....

-Tu eres el que esta equivocado y loco por tratarme de esta manera.......

-Sigues estando equivocada mujer....

-Asiiiiiii señor sabelotodo ....haber explicame en que estoy equivocada ehhhh vamos dimelo ??????? "De que se rie este imbecil ??? "

-Dices que la boca solo sirve para hablar ???

-PPP ppuess siii....digo tambien es la forma en la que nos alimentamos yyy..... (Bulma apenas hiba a terminar de mencionar otras de sus largas explicaciones cuando vegeta la sujeto aun mas fuerte a su cuerpo y apreto sus labios contra los de bulma...la peliazul se quedo paralizada por un momento...mas cuando empezo a sentir que el principe empezaba a despojarla de la toalla que llevaba envuelta en su cuerpo y recorrer su piel expuesta....la peliazul queria salir corriendo de alli...pero sabia que debia pagar el precio por sus errores y por la vida de su amiga...vegeta dejo de besar a bulma por unos momentos para que ella pudiera recuperar su respiracion...se le quedo viendo ...contemplando totalmente la desnudes de aquella mujer tan hermosa....y despues rio maliciosamente al ver que la mujer tenia sus ojos y los puños de las manos cerrados y apretados.....)

-Jaja abre los ojos mujer no seas ridicula...estoy seguro que en tu planeta te revolcabas con cualquiera.....y ya vez que estabas equivocada...la boca tambien se usa para dar besos.......no vas a decir nada a eso ?????

-No .....ya no quiero hablar....lo unico que quiero es que si vas a tomarme lo hagas y te dejes de rodeos..para que me dejes ir a mi y a mi amiga chichi.....y si no me vas a tomar ...o mejor dicho violar...quiero descansar......

-Ja que caracter por eso tu padre te nego...yo habria echo lo mismo eres una hija muy problematica......y respecto a tu libertad yo no se de donde has tomado esa idea de que una vez que seas mia te dejare ir .....creo que no necesito recordarte que ahora no eres nadie...y que me perteneces a mi...yo soy tu dueño....y bueno respecto a tu amiga ...pensare que hacer con ella mañana...tal vez la deje en libertad ..o tal vez trabajando como criada para alguien...asi dejaras de preocuparte tanto....te parece ????

-Dessssssssss....

-Shhhhhh shhtttt una mala palabra ..un castigo entendiste ???

-Si

-Si que ?????

-Si Principe...

-Asi esta mejor...ya vas aprendiendo....y ahora callate que quiero dormir...mañana tendremos un dia muy cansado..

-Porque acaso me mandaras a limpiar pisos o algo asi ???

-No jaja ....tendras el honor de acompañarme a una reunion...mañana elegire nuevas elites y creo que es un buen momento para que los soldados y demas vean mi nuevo juguete....asi que espero te comportes....como la princesa que dices ser....

-Prefiero limpiar pisos que acompañarte y que me vean como una prostituta a tu lado.....( Bulma observaba como vegeta semetia bajo las suaves sabanas de su cama mientras que ella permanecia parada frente a la inmensa cama...que haria ahora ella...en verdad tenia que meterse desnuda a la cama con el gorila ese ??? )

-Bueno bueno mujer ya deja de hablar tanto y duermete....

-(Al escuchar estas palabras de el principe bulma camino alrededor de la cama de el principe...no dejando de observar cada movimiento de el principe que se habia metido ala cama pero habia quedado casi sentado en la cama y con sus brazos detras de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.....la peliazul con algo de miedo empezo a retirar las suaves sabanas de seda color azul marino y cuando se disponia a meterse a la cama ...pego un brinco al notar que el principe habia abierto los ojos y la miraba de nuevo con esa mirada maliciosa que la hacia temblar...)

-Y yyyy ahora que ????

-Me quede pensando en que dijiste que preferias limpiar pisos en vez de acompañarme mañana....y mira te explico algo...mucha gente cree que soy malo...pero ahora tu vas a ver lo bueno que soy que te complasco en todo......mañana definitivamente iras conmigo..te guste o no.....y como veo que te gustan los pisos ....(Vegeta jalo una de las suaves sabanas de la cama y la arrojo al piso mientras reia maliciosamente ) vezzzzzz alli tienes tu cama y el piso que tanto te gusta....

-Acaso pretendes que duerma alli ????? ! no soy un perro ¡

-No no pretendo que duermas alli .....alli vas a dormir...(sin mas el principe apago la luz de la habitacion dejando a bulma oscuras en la habitacion....sin embargo el principe lograba ver la silueta de la peliazul en la oscuridad gracias a unos pequeños rayos de luna que se metian por la ventana de el balcon ...poco a poco la peliazul se fue trastabillando en la oscuridad hasta toparse con la sabana que le habia arrojado vegeta al suelo helado...a la peliazul no le quedo mas que enrollarse en la sabana para cubrir su desnudez y acostarse en el piso...escuchando una risa maliciosa por parte del principe )

-Maldito bastardo....

-Mmmm Dijiste algo ???? acaso me estas dando las gracias por darte donde dormir o me insultaste ?????? yo no creo que seas tan mal agradecida como para insultarme ...ademas ya aprendiste que si te portas mal yo tambien me porto mal verdad ???

-Si...principe...ya entendi.....

-Bueno entonces buenas noches princesa....jaja.....

- " Malditooooo pero juro que me vengare......"(Bulma no pudo conciliar el sueño...ya que temia que mientras dormia el principe gorila la matara...en vez de dormir se dedico a llorar de rabia todala noche..ahogando su llanto...ella ya no era libre de siquiera llorar en alto o maldecir...Faltaba poco para amanecer cuando logro quedarse dormida de tanto llorar y pasar frio cuando sintio que alguien la movia bruscamente lastimando su cuerpo)

-Quueee quee pasa ????

-Vamosss princesa es hora de empezar tu dia como mi juguete....(Bulma no lo podia creer el muy desgraciado ya estaba de pie y vestido ...por lo visto el si habia descansado....mientras que ella sentia como si le hubieran pasado por encima con un tractor....

-Estoy cansada ....no he podido dormir y justo cuando logro conciliar el sueño vienes a despertarme.......

-Ohhh disculpe su alteza....pero yo fui muy claro anoche cuando te ordene que durmieras ....

-Acaso crees que por haberme ordenado dormir yo me dormiria ???? despues de todo lo que me ha pasado ????? eres un inconciente......

-MMMM ya veoo que toda la nocha te la pasaste lloriqueando...has echo de tu cara un desastre....lo mejor sera que las esclavas te preparen ...no quiero que en vez de presumir mi nueva adquisicion ..se burlen de mi por lo horrenda que te vez....

-YOOOOOOOOOOO. YO

-Debo irme no tengo tiempo para charlar contigo.....en un minuto estaran las esclavas aqui...mas vale te comportes no quiero que les des problemas....ya que si les das problemas tendre que matarlas por incompetentes...asi que portate bien esta bien???

-Como diga el principe....."Maldito /(&%$&%$%&"


	6. Un Principe Diferente

-Debo irme no tengo tiempo para charlar contigo.....en un minuto estaran las esclavas aqui...mas vale te comportes no quiero que les des problemas....ya que si les das problemas tendre que matarlas por incompetentes...asi que portate bien esta bien???

-Como diga el principe....."Maldito /(&%$&%$%&"

( Al salir el principe...... Casi como reloj sincronizado las esclavas entraron,todas eran muy bonitas ...pero en sus caras se reflejaba el miedo...todas llevaban en sus manos algo para ella...una le llevo una charola con un desayuno..la otra llevaba unas pequeñas cajas otras llevaban ropa y todo lo que una mujer necesitaba para no andar desnuda en un castillo)...

-Hola como se llaman ???

-Señorita no debe hablar con nosotras si el principe o alguien mas nos ve hablando con usted ..es la muerte segura..nosotras solo somos esclavas ...asi que porfavor le ruego que coopere con nosotras y solo nos deje atenderla...

-Ohhh disculpame no lo sabia....yoo yooo no les dare problema.....

**Algunas horas despues............**

-Lista señorita ...se ve realmente hermosa....si nos disculpa nosotras nos retiramos...

-(bulma no tuvo de otra mas que asentir con la cabeza y dedicarles una simple sonrisa que decia mas de mil palabras....)

-Vaya ahora si pareces princesa ...ya veo porque el principe vegeta te quiso solo para el....me imagino la clase de noche que le has de haber dado....nunca lo he visto tan animado..desde que llegaste tu....jamas habia entrenado tan duro y no a cualquiera le muestra su transformacion y hoy uso su transformacion y acabo con todos los esclavos que ya no servian....realmente debes de ser toda una diosa en la cama o no ???????? jajajjaa.....

-Calvo asquerosooooooo que te pasa ????????? (Plaffffff Bofetada) aunchhhh auchhhhhh mi manoooooo.....

-Humana imbecilllll .....veo que no aprendes...acaso quieres romperte la mano ?????? y no has hecho nada mas que hacerme cosquillas.....vamosssss camina debo llevarte al salon principal....alli te espera el principe....y mas vale que le digas que te golpeaste tu sola la mano...de otra manera yo se donde esta tu amiga y ella si que se va romper su delicada mano...entendiste ???

-Entendidooooooooooooo calvitoooooo.......vamonossss no quiero escuchar mas tus tonterias....

-Jaja princesa tome mi brazo...nadamas no se vaya a lastimar... jajajaja....

-"Encima de calvo estupido "

-(Despues de recorrer algunos pasillos bulma por fin se encontro con unas puertas de roble grandisimas que se abrian lentamente ..cuando nappa los soldados que custodiaban ese salon vieron que se acercaban nappa y como todos rumoreaban el nuevo juguete de su principe )...

-Bien ya vamos entrar espero te comportes.....el principe vegeta te esta esperando....

-Ya lo se ....que te parece mi sonrisa ????? muy fingida ???? espera esperaaaa tengo otra que te parece esta...mmmm no no me convenzo ni a mi misma me veo muy hipocrita...creo que tu principito tendra que conformarse con que este alli como titere a su lado....

-Has lo que quieras mujerzuela ...igual el principe sabra que hacer contigo......

-( Derrepente las puertas se abrieron en su totalidad dejando ver a miles de personas que hablaban todos al mismo tiempo..pero que al ver a la hermosa mujer que estaba parada en la entrada de aquellas enormes puertas...hizo que todo se convirtiera en silencio....Vegeta que estaba de espaldas a las puertas noto el silencio que se hizo en el salon ..haciendolo que su mirada se dirigiera a donde todos tenian su mirada fija...sus ojos no podian creer lo que veian...alli estaba ella luciendo hermosa como ninguna otra mujer...bulma llevaba un vestido azul marino de seda que le quedaba como una segunda piel ...que dejaba muy poco a la imaginacion pero sin caer en lo vulgar....despues de volver de aquel shock vegeta le ordeno a nappa traer a bulma a su lado y asi todos contemplaron a la peliazul de piel de porcelana dirigirse a su nuevo dueño..y aunque su cara no reflejaba felicidad nisiquiera eso opacaba su belleza...)...

-Principe aqui esta la princesa...

-Bien nappa ...ahora necesito que vayas a recibir a algunos amigos de mi padre que estan por aterrizar...avisa a kakarotto que necesitoque cuide de ella ....

-Si Principe enseguida....

-"Kakarotto ....siiii ese es el soldado con el que se fue chichi "...

-Vamos que no piensas hablar ??

-No tengo nada de que hablar....amenos que quieras escuchar lo mucho que te odio.....

-Jaja siempre tan mal educada...pero eso lo arreglare cuando acabe esto...

-Principe vegeta cuanto tiempo sin verlo ......

-Lo mismo digo rey Shagar...

-Veo que esta muy acompañado ....quien es la señorita ???

-Bueno es una historia larga pero ahora ...mmmm .........

-Ohhh entiendo entiendoo...igualito a tu padre..aunque debo admitir que lo superas en gustos...

-Bueno rey shagar la señorita se quedara por aqui ...le parece si empezamos a negociar los demas caballeros nos esperan ya en la salade juntas....

-Me parece perfecto....

-Mujer enseguida viene kakarotto...no te muevas de aqui entendiste ???

-Bien...

-Rey Shagar Adelante porfavor......

-Pufffffffffffff que cosas..jamas asisti a ninguna reunion con mi padre y ahora soyobligada a hacerlo...que vueltas da la vida.....

-Si creo que estoy de acuerdo con usted....

-ehh kiennn kien eres ????

-Hola mi nombre es Broly soy la mano derecha de el rey vegeta..me ha mandado a ver como maneja todo su crio...le han llegado los rumores de que una chica lo tiene algo ocupado ....

-Bueno no creo ser esa chica apenas tengo dos dias en este planeta y ya quiero irme de aqui ....

-Ohhh sera que te han tratado mal ???

-No jajaja si me han tratado excelente con habitacion de 1era clase y una cama super comoda......

-Ahhh mmmm mejor cambiemos de tema....veo que vale la pena llegar tarde a las reuniones ...gracias a eso me he encontrado con tan bella mujer....(Broly como todo un caballero toma la mano de bulma para presentarse y darle un suave beso en su mano pero al hacerlo nota que la peliazul tiene una mueca de dolor la cual le viene como anillo al dedo...ya que no le importa mucho enterarse de que hace o desase el crio de el rey )...

-Perdon he sido muy brusco ???

-Noo no es eso ...me he lastimado yo sola....

-Ah entonces permiteme ...tal vez tengas alguna fractura...

-No de verdad asi estoy bien....

-Ohhh ya veo tu novio se enoja .....

-No jaja yo notengo novio....

-Me estas mintiendo ...tan hermosa y sin novio o comprometida ???

-Bueno yooo.....

-Yo mejor me iria broly.....si el principe vegeta se entera de que estas coqueteando con su visita creo que no le va a gustar nada....

-Ohhhhhhhh haberlo sabido antes ....huyyy y parece que le importa mucho...te ha mandado a cuidar.....jajaja ....su fiel perro guardian elpequeño kakarotto.....

-Vamos señorita sera mejor que vayamos con el principe...a el no le gustara saber que estaba con broly...

-No me importa si a el no le gusta....el caballero esta preocupado por mi...estoy lastimada de mi mano y solo intentaba curarme...

-Lo vez kakarotto solo la queria ayudar.....

-Si ya se como ayudas broly...

-Permitame ver su mano señorita....

-Con cuidado porfavor...

-Tendre cuidado....y tu broly sera mejor que te vayas...

-No ya no hace falta ...camarada broly siempre tan atento con las damas....

-Principe vegeta....ehhh emm estaba por ir al salon....

-No hace falta broly dile a mi padre que todo esta bien por aca...ya he hecho negocios que le traeran mucho provecho a este planeta..asi que ya puedes retirarte....

-Bueno si las cosas estan como tu dices....

-Dudas de la palabra de un principe ???

-No claro que nooo su alteza....

-Entonces largate....

-Bueno jaja creo que no me quieren aqui....señorita ..me retiroo..pero antes cual es su nombre ???no me lo ha dicho....

-Bulma me llamo bulma...

-Un gusto señorita bulma y espero verla de nuevo....

-Eso no se repetira....

-Bueno entonces si es asi me permite besarle su mano ???

-Claro....espero tenga un buen viaje y gracias por preocuparse por mi...

-No ha sido nada....

-Mujer vamonos tengo algo que hablar contigo.....

-Auuuuuu me duele sueltameeeeeeee maldito gorilaaaaaaa ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Prrii principeeeee....

-Largate kakarotto...diles a todos que la junta se ha terminado...y que nadie me moleste.....

-Si siiii como usted diga principe....

-Muy bien ahora entra mujerzuela.....

-Porque me dices asi ??? que te he hecho....


End file.
